Personal Hell
by summerlover1
Summary: The licking was doing somthing to him only he couldn't tell if it annoying him or turning him on. SakSas Please Review


Here's the next story I've been working on, hope you guys like it.

Again, its pretty short, I can't seem to write anything that long.

I Still grr….. I don't want to say it…fine I'll say it….I still don't own Naruto grumble

Word of warning, this is not a true kinky story (unfortunately :P )

* * *

PERSONAL HELL

Today was so not Sasuke Uchiha's day.

"Mmmm….."

Nope not his day at all.

What should have been a normal morning of training was easily turning into the day from hell.

Slurp "Mmmm….." A deep moan floated through the air.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke forced himself to not react to the obvious sounds of pleasure.

"Oh my god this tastes amazing," A breathy sigh.

Clenching his fists to his sides Sasuke fought to keep his emotions (err.. I mean his non existent emotions, of course) in check.

A tongue slid out of a pair of perfect lips, flicking itself around the tip of it's desired destination.

Closing his eyes against the view, he started to count to ten.

_1…2…3…_

"Mmmm…."

_**4…5…6… Oh Hell**_

Eye Twitch "Sakura," he ground out.

No response…more licking.

_Kill me now_

Major Eye Twitch "**S.A.K.U.R.A"** This time coming out sharper.

"Hmm…..?" Eyelids opening, green eyes shining.

"What are you doing?" His question sharp.

Her eyes opened farther, a slightly confused look causing her to arch her eyebrows.

"You mean you don't know?" A innocent smile crossing her face.

"I know what you're doing," Temper rising, "Why?"

"Because it tastes good and makes me happy." She answered easily. "It would make you feel good too." Sakura promised, suddenly sure of herself.

"No"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"No Sakura"

"But I…"

"No"

Now glaring at her teammate Sakura thought for a moment, deciding her next move. Striking quickly she launched herself at him pinning him to the ground with her body. Looking down at her crush lying beneath her, a smile slowly spread across her face.

Curling a lock of her pink hair around her finger she moved her head closer. "Please Sasuke-kun…for me." Eyelashes fluttering and lips pouting for effect.

_She's trying to kill me._

"Sakura for the last time I said…Oomph" He never finished the sentence, instead nearly choking to death on the offending object Sakura had basically shoved down his throat.

Mentally cheering herself for her success Sakura waited a whole 5 seconds before taking back her most prized possession.

Her strawberry flavored lollipop.

"See Sasuke-kun didn't that taste good?" She asked in a singsong voice.

He didn't comment, all he could think about was the best way to successfully wash his mouth out, then moving on to planning out the safest way to destroy the thing that had been stealing all of Sakura's attention all day.

Not that he was jealous or anything, oh no, this was a rescue mission. Team 7 couldn't have their only girl paying more attention to a piece of candy then him…err I mean…. missions.

Yup it definitely had to go.

"Hrmph…."

The sound of frustration braking his genius plan.

"Fine then be a ice cube, I'm just going to stand here and finish my treat." Stated Sakura, feeling slightly put out at the idea that he would find something so amazing as a strawberry lollipop gross.

Deciding to ignore him, she reached out to taste the candy again.

His brain was definitely short-circuiting.

Unable to string together a coherent thought he watched as Sakura flicked her tongue out, dragging it from the base to the tip of the candy over and over again.

"Sakura," He growled lightly.

Paying no attention she curled her tongue around it, moaning at the taste.

"Sakura!" His voice holding a hint of warning.

Again she didn't react to her name being said, instead pulling it out and staring at it, before deciding to try and stick the whole thing in her mouth.

It never made it to her lips.

With a deep growl, Sasuke attacked.

Grabbing her hand he ripped the candy out of it, throwing it as far as he could. Dragging her head towards his, he cut off any words of protest she might have had with a searing kiss.

Sakura, dreaming of this moment for the last 6 years or so of her life was to shocked to react.

Bringing their bodies even closer together Sasuke could feel every line of her body pushed up against his. Nibbling her bottom lip lightly he silently begged for her to open her mouth.

Moaning softly he felt Sakura open her lips slowly, beginning to kiss him back.

Everything seemed to heat up quickly. Tongue's fought for dominance, hands straying over each other's bodies.

To soon it was over, both breaking apart, coming up for air.

Cheeks flushed, lips swollen, Sakura couldn't help but smile at the way Sasuke's eyes followed her tongue she ran it over her lower lip.

Leaning forward Sasuke pulled Sakura in for another kiss.

_I guess strawberry tastes pretty good after all._

Fini

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read it, sorry about any spelling mistakes, I don't have a spell checker and don't know how to get a beta. 

I love hearing what ppl think about the stuff I write no matter what they think.

If this one goes well, I have another story (and yes its longer…well a little bit longer :P ) I haven't typed it up yet but if this goes well I might.

Those of you who read this get a cookie!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
